


I'd Rather Drink You Up

by Fake_Ruby



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: Monica shows up at Central Perk during Rachel's shift.





	I'd Rather Drink You Up

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song holy by king princess

“Here’s your latte,” Rachel says, handing it to Monica before plopping down next to her.

Monica is the only friend at Central Perk right now, and despite there being plenty of room on the couch, Rachel sits right next to her.

“Long day, sweetheart?” Monica asks, setting down her mug to play with Rachel’s hair.

“And not even over yet,” Rachel replies, dropping her head onto Monica’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, hon. You’re doing great though.”

Monica drops a kiss on Rachel’s forehead, and for a moment worries she’s gone too far, but Rachel doesn’t react. 

They sit like that, cuddled together, until Rachel is called back to the counter. She sighs and Monica gives her a sympathetic look before picking up her latte to sip at it. 

Rachel appears again a few minutes later, setting a muffin down before taking a seat. Monica holds back a chuckle at the fact that Rachel only stays standing and working for the minimum time required. She’d find the trait annoying in anyone else, but with Rachel it’s just endearing. 

“I brought you a muffin,” Rachel says a few seconds later.

“I didn’t order one.”

“I know, but banana chocolate chip is your favorite and there was only one left. I didn’t want anyone else to snatch it.”

Monica can’t help the grin that takes over her face, and she reaches forward to start on the muffin, making happy moaning sounds as she chews. 

“What?” Monica asks when she notices Rachel staring.

Rachel visibly shakes herself before responding.

“Nothing.”

Monica raises an eyebrow.

“You’re just cute,” Rachel says.

Monica chokes which concerns Rachel. She rubs soothing circles on Monica’s back which don’t exactly help Monica’s current emotions.

“I’m fine,” Monica finally squeaks out.

“Good,” Rachel says with a smile.

And then she leans forward and kisses Monica. On the mouth. In front of everyone at Central Perk.

Okay, so no one’s paying them any attention, but still, they’re in public.

“What was that for?” Monica says with wide eyes.

“Just because you’re cute,” Rachel says with a little smile.

The smile fades when Monica doesn’t respond.

“Oh no. Did I misread everything? I thought you’d be okay with it but-” Rachel is cut off mid sentence when Monica kisses her.

On the mouth.

In front of everyone at Central Perk.

It’s brief, but good, and elicits the sweetest smile from Rachel.

“Rachel!” Gunther calls from the counter. “Get back to work.”

“I have to go,” Rachel says, face still close to Monica’s.

“Yeah.”

“I don’t want to.”

“I don’t want you to.”

Rachel’s smile grows.

“I’ll see you when I get home.”

Rachel plants one last kiss on the corner of Monica’s lips before returning to her job.

Monica spends the rest of Rachel’s shift in a daze, unable to keep the smile off her face as she thinks of what awaits her at the end of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> we all know monica is the geller rachel should have ended up with


End file.
